


Critical Eleven

by 100xoverfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest
Summary: “Critical Eleven” refers to the critical three minutes after takeoff and the eight minutes before landing, when accidents mostly happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry if it kind of different (a bit, i promise) from the prompt. I hope the prompter like it! I love the prompt so much because i also like airport and kris with kids!!! To add up your feeling in reading this, i suggest you to go to [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cv_KpGhUIAErTXk.jpg). Happy reading everyone :)
> 
> written by: pawsitivelytao

"So, Captain Wu, this is your passport and boarding pass. The boarding time is in two hours, so you have plenty of time before that." The nice lady wrapped in full work attire with the airline's color says to Yifan with a blinding smile. Yifan sends her a smile back before taking his cabin luggage, his back protesting as he bends down.

How he can't wait to be back at home. He can almost hears how his tired muscles are screaming at his bed. His fluffy fluffy bed.

Seeing that his plane won't take off anytime soon, he makes his way to the nearby cafe to have his dinner, choosing not to order coffee so he can sleep right away when he arrive later. He nearly didn't sleep at all the night before, needing to be awake for almost 10 hours handling back to back flights from Seoul and Tokyo. Sometimes the pilot life tiring him out with its packed schedule, but that doesn't mean he loves the job any less.

Yifan sighs in appreciation when his aching back hits the plush leather sofa. A waiter comes to him, and he orders brewed tea and Smoked Chicken Panini. The cafe is not that crowded, the clock showing that it's 7 o'clock in the evening and people are gathered at the restaurants instead of cafes.  
  
He is ten pages into the magazine he randomly picked at the book store stand when something, or more particularly, someone tugs on his coat.

"Uncle?"

The little voice catchs his attention immediately, and he looks down to see two big eyes staring at him. A little boy is standing right next to him, with one hand holding his coat, one hand holding a book close to his chest. The little one smiles shyly, before one of his hand reaching for something inside his coat pocket. "Uncle, do you want this candy?"

Well, that is unexpected. Where is this boy's parents? Why is he here alone giving candies to strangers? Yifan knows its basic parenting to teach your kids to not accept any kind of foods or drinks offered by strangers, but he is sure he never hears something about when the situation is reversed.

Yifan accepts the candy the boy is offering with a small smile, "Well, thank you?" The boy doesn't move from where he is standing, only looking at Yifan expectantly as if waiting for him to eat the candy.

"What's your name, kid?" Yifan asks, the candy melts inside his mouth as soon as it hits his tongue and Yifan smiles in delight at the chocolat-y taste. His absolute favorite.

The little boy frowns at the nickname Yifan gives him, his mouth pouting as he crosses his arms in front of him. "I'm not a kid uncle! I'm 7 years old, I'm a little man!"

Yifan fights down the urge to laugh at the child's antic, "Okay, little man, what's your name?"

"My name is Kim Jongdae! And what's your name, Uncle?"

"Uncle's name is Wu Yifan. You can call me Uncle Yifan." Jongdae nods as he chews on his candy, "By the way, where's your parents? Your dad, or your mom?"

"Dad went to buy something but he's taking too long, I'm tired Uncle, can I sit on your lap?"

The question surprises Yifan, seeing the kid is not showing any fear on talking and getting close to stranger. Yifan only wishes the kid's father (or mother) won't think Yifan as someone who tries to kidnap their child. He isn't sure he can handle any more problem for the day.

Without waiting for Yifan's answer, Jongdae tries to climb into his lap. His short legs make it hard but Yifan swoops him easily and makes sure the little one is comfortable in his seat. "You comfortable, little man?" Jongdae nods happily.

Yifan calls for the waiter once again, ordering for a slice of srawberry cheesecake for Jongdae because he complains that he hasn't eaten his dinner (which the little guy cheers after he hears that).

"Are you sure your father won't search for you, buddy?"

Jongdae, who is now preoccupied with the magazine that was previously on Yifan's lap shakes his head. "I already told dad that I'm going to you before I left him. I told him I'm going to the tall handsome man over there."

"...and why me?" Yifan unconciously blurts out.

"I don't know, I just like you, Uncle. You look nice." Jongdae gives Yifan his smile that makes his cheekbones showing and Yifan smiles back automatically. Because who could resist that smile?

"But, Jongdae.."

"JONGDAE!" A shout comes from somewhere and Jongdae looks up immediately and raises his arms when he spots a man standing not too far from their table with his back to them, looking around frantically. "Papa! I'm here!"

The man turns around in instant, his panicky face relaxes for a while when he spots his son all well and fine. But his expression doesn't last long as his brain processes what he sees, his eyes double in size in horror. Yifan holds back his laugh seeing that, the wide eyes making Jongdae's father looks like a rabbit; _tokki_. And it's cute, Yifan's unconcious mind adds.

"Oh my God, Jongdae!" He runs to them, and immediately bows down repeatedly when he gets to their table. "I'm so sorry for my son's doings, I thought he was only kidding when he said he was going to come over the tall, handsome man. But I didn't know he really did it. I'm so sorry for any inconvenience he may caused you, I'm very very sorry."

Jongdae's father talks too fast in one breath that Yifan blanks out for a while, and really who has the ability to look so cute when he's all red in the face and flustered? Jongdae's father, apprently. Yifan slaps himself mentally after thinking that, because this man has a child and that could mean he ALSO has a wife. Yifan says goodbye to his hope on having a love life this year.

_[18:33]_

"It's okay, he doesn't do anything bad actually. He also gives me candy! So no harm done, really." Yifan smiles, "and I wasn't doing anything important, just waiting for my flight. So his company is surprising, yes. But also delightful."

"We're really, really sorry once again." Jongdae's father apologizes again, "Jongdae, come on. Let's go search for our seats. We don't want to disturb the man anymore, do we?"

Yifan is expecting Jongdae to slide down his lap and follows his father but to his suprise, the little man shakes his head and pouts. "I don't want to, Dad! Mr. Yifan here wants to read me a story and I want to hear it!"

Wait, when did Yifan promise the little man that? But okay, let's see where this goes.

"But, Jongdae..." The man tries to coax his son, but to no avail. While Jongdae is getting even more comfortable in Yifan's lap. So Yifan decides to intervene.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr...?"

The man looks up to meet Yifan in the eyes, and yeah. _Those eyes_ , Yifan's mind squealing. "Kim Junmyeon. Just call me Junmyeon."

"So... Junmyeon, I don't want to appear rude or anything. But how about you guys sit together with me? I mean, there seems to be no seats left in the cafe? And I don't mind with another company, to be honest." Yifan offers, silently thanking the people who come to fill the empty seats.

Joonmyeon looks around and sighs when he notices that Yifan is right, there are no seats left. The cafe is packed and the only available seat is the one right across the table from Yifan. And Jongdae doesn't look like he's going to move from Yifan's lap anytime soon, so....?

"Okay, then. I'll just... grab our food on the counter first. I kind of left it there when I realized Jongdae wasn't in my sight." Joonmyeon fidgets with his fingers for a while before asking, "Do you...want something? To eat? To drink? To repay your kindness?"

Yifan only laughs lightly at Joonmyeon's offer, finding the man one hundred times more adorable than he thought before. Now he gets where Jongdae gets his friendly traits and generosity. Because in the age when candy worths the same as diamonds for adults, which kids will share it _willingly_  to strangers?

"It's okay, I'm full already. You don't need to buy me anything."

"But.."

"It's really okay, Joonmyeon." Yifan reassures him, and points out to antsy Jongdae. "I think this little man is the one who is hungry, so you should go now or else he will eat his book in seconds. Are you hungry little maaaan?"

"Yes! Daddy! Come on!!" Jongdae whines.

Joonmyeon only rolls his eyes and ruffles his son's dark hair. "Okay, okay. Wait for a bit. Will you? Don't go anywhere again, and stay with Uncle Yifan here. You're lucky you met a nice stranger and not an evil one."

"So.. I'm the nice stranger?"

"Yes?"

_[18:36]_

' _I made a good first impression then,’_ Yifan sends Joonmyeon a wide smile, clealy happy with the revelation. Well, forgive him if he's wrong, but he just realizes he doesn't see a ring on the other's fingers so.... he has a chance?

Oh dear, Yifan can only hope.

* * *

Half slice of cheesecake and three quarter cup of green tea latte later, Jongdae is sleeping soundly in his father’s arms. The little one gets drowsy in the middle of Yifan reading him the story book he brought, the book about The Little Prince. Joonmyeon insists that he would hold Jongdae while he sleeps because sleeping Jongdae can be a bit troublesome because he moves around a lot. He doesn’t want to make Yifan uncomfortable.

Yifan looks at his watch and frowns, “Ah, I think I need to go now…”

“Really?” Joonmyeon looks up from his cup of coffee, the froth forms a fake mustache on his upper lip. Yifan has to hold the urge to lean forward and wipe it with his fingers. Instead, he offers Joonmyeon a tissue, which the other looks confusedly.

"Your mouth," Yifan points at his lips. Realizing what Yifan means, Joonmyeon grabs the tissue immediately and dabs his mouth multiple times, while trying to hide his blushing cheeks. “Are you really have to go now?”

“Sadly, yes…” Yifan’s eyes land on Jongdae’s sleeping form, “How should I say goodbye to him? Is it okay if I wake him up?”

Joonmyeon shakes Jongdae’s body lightly, the boy only groans before burying his face further on his father’s neck. “Jongdae… Uncle Yifan wants to say bye. Wake up for a while and say a proper goodbye to him, will you?”

“Eunggggg…..” Jongdae whines, but his eyes are opening slowly. Joonmyeon greets his son with a fatherly smile, “Let’s say goodbye to Uncle Yifan, okay? And don’t forget to give him a kiss~”

“Uncle?”

Yifan lifts Jongdae from his father’s embrace and turn him so he’s facing Yifan. Jongdae’s eyes are still half-closed but a frown is starting to form on his face. Yifan’s heart breaks at the sight, also feeling the warmth that comes from the little man’s affection to him, even if they only know each other for a few hours. Jongdae circles his arms around Yifan’s neck, “Uncle, do you have to go?”

Yifan gives him a sad smile, “Sadly, I have to go. But don’t worry, if we meet each other again in the future, I’ll make sure to play longer with you, okay? And maybe I’ll take you to see cockpit closer?”

“YES YES YES!!!” Jongdae answers excitedly Yifan has to hold him tighter to prevent him from falling. Jongdae is mumbling to himself about what kind of things he should show Yifan the next time they meet, even if they don’t know when that time will be. Yifan takes a look once again at his watch, the boarding time is getting closer and he has some things to do with the airline crew before boarding. “Jongdae, I think I’ll have to go now.”

“Okay, uncle. Don’t forget about Jongdae, okay?! I’ll miss you, Uncle!” Jongdae bids his goodbye and not forgetting to kiss Yifan on his cheek before getting back to his father’s arms. Yifan gathers his things, making sure to place his passport and boarding pass inside his coat pocket so it will be easy to grab later.

“Bye-bye, Jongdae and Joonmyeon! And I hope to see you both again in the future.” Yifan offers a hand to shake Joonmyeon’s hand. The other accepts it gratefully and Yifan has to distract his mind at how soft and how _perfectly_ their hands fit each other. Another set of goodbye wave and he walks away from the father and son duo to the waiting room.

* * *

“Here is your seat, captain. We hope you enjoy the flight.” The stewardess who leads Yifan to his seat bows down before going back to the front to greet the other passengers. The perks of being the captain of the airline you’re flying with, Yifan gets to enter the plane first before the others and sits comfortably. He also gets the time to drop by the cockpit and give his fellow captain and co-captain greetings.

Leaving himself with his thoughts, Yifan’s mind starts to wonder. He is starting to regret not asking for Joonyeon’s contact before. There’s no ring on Joonmyeon’s fingers, so Yifan almost sure the other is not married. But, the other has a son…. Someone with a child sometime avoids having a relationship because not everyone can accept their child too. Yifan doesn’t mind with that, he’s a family man himself. But that doesn’t mean Joonmyeon has the same thought.

 _It’s probably only a one-time thing, Yifan. There’s 0,99999% chance you’ll meet the each other in the future again,_ Yifan thinks bitterly.

But…. The 0,00001% is probably enough.. If only he braves himself to ask for Joonmyeon’s number, right?

Yifan slaps himself multiple times mentally. After a while, he decides to sleep rather than keep blaming himself. He sits on the window seat so he doesn’t have to worry about the person sitting next to him. The voice of people passing by drowns out the inner battle that’s happening inside his head. He is about to slip into unconciousness when…

“Yifan?”

Joonmyeon’s voice. _Okay, Yifan. You’re starting to get crazy. You’re starting to imagine things._

“Ah, I guess he’s sleeping then…”

 _Is it really my hallucination? Or is it real?_ Yifan opens his eyes and looks at the aircraft aisle to see Joonmyeon. Standing there still looking so handsome and adorable at the same time, with Jongdae on his other’s arms, sleeping (again).  
  
“Excuse me, can you help me to put this bag on the upperhead compartment? It’s kind of hard for me because I carry my so--”

“I’ll help you put that bag.” Yifan immediately stands right up, and grabs the bag from Joonmyeon’s hand. He makes sure to store the bag safely and let Joonmyeon takes a seat first on the window seat before letting himself sit on the aisle seat. He helps Joonmyeon puts the seatbelt on Jongdae, and lets the little man uses his arm as his pillow.

“Thank you, Yifan.” Joonmyeon says after he is done with his seat belt. “I thought you were sleeping just then. You surprised me when you suddenly woke up like that.”

 _That’s because I thought I was dreaming at first._ “It is.. really a coincidence,” _or fate._ “meeting each other again. I didn’t know you were going to Hongkong too..”

Joonmyeon chuckles, “Jongdae and I are actually going on a holiday… I’d been busy for the past months, and Jongdae had been a good kid and not asking for anything because he knew I was working hard for the both of us… So, here it is my present to him. A trip to Hongkong!”

“That’s cool!” Yifan replies, his hand carressing Jongdae’s hair lightly. The little one hums in his sleep in contentment. “I bet this little guy will love Disneyland.”

They hit it off from there, talking to each other nonstop as they wait for the plane to take off. Yifan tells him about his house in Hongkong, even if his hometown is actually in Guangzhou. Joonmyeon tells him about his gynaecologist job, how looking at a newborn baby all smile and healthy is his source of happiness besides Jongdae. Yifan tells him a story why he wanted to be a pilot since he’s five. Joonmyeon tells him a story about Jongdae’s crush at school.

“He already got a crush? He’s seven!” Yifan asks in disbelief.

“That’s what I told him too, but you know what he says. He’s..”

“..not a child, he’s a little man.” They both say at the same time, laughing at each other after that.

One hour into the flight, Yifan notices that Joonmyeon keeps yawning. The other must be tired, so Yifan coaxes him to take sleep. But, Joonyeon refuses. “I need to keep my watch on Jongdae, he usually is restless during flights. And when he’s restless, he’s always whinning and he can’t keep calm unless someone is hugging him.”

“He’s not afraid of flying with planes. He gets nervous about it, but also excited at the same time.” Joonmyeon adds before yawning again.

“It’s okay, I’ll keep a watch on him. You, just sleep. You still have a long way to go from the airport to the hotel later. And Hongkong traffic is not something I could say easy to handle.” Yifan says, hoping his offer will make Joonmyeon goes to sleep, even for a while. “Really? You don’t mind?” Joonmyeon asks, but he looks like he’s half accepting the offer already.

“I don’t mind, just sleep.” Yifan answers with a smile, turning off the lamp on their row and gets Joonmyeon his blanket. The smaller sends him a thankful smile, mind already half in the dreamland. “Have a nice dream, Joonmyeon.”

Jongdae starts getting restles when the plane shakes as they go through the clouds. It’s nothing serious, just a normal turbulence. But apparently, it wakes Jongdae up and he starts moving on his seat. He starts whinning and his voice is shaky when he calls for his dad, so Yifan pulls him to his lap and holds him close. “Jongdae? Are you okay?”

The little man looks up immediately at the voice, “Uncle Yifan? You’re here?”

“Yes! Turns out, we are going to the same place!”

Jongdae’s eyes light up at Yifan’s reply, “Uncle is going for a holiday too?!”

“Nope~” Yifan’s answers, “Uncle’s house is in Hongkong! Your father said that you’re going to Disneyland, have you figured out which rides do you want to ride?”

At the question, Jongdae starts to recite every rides he already saw on the tv or read on his magazine. About the foods he wants to taste, about which Disney characters he wants to take a photo with. And so on. The conversation distracts his mind away from the plane turbulence, and Yifan can see the little one getting more comfortable.  
  
Yifan smiles. He really could see himself doing this more in the future.

* * *

They land approximately two hours later. The landing is as smooth as it can be, but Yifan still tries to keep Jongdae’s mind preoccupied so the little one won’t get nervous, and it works perfectly. Joonmyeon wakes up just before they land, his hair pointing out everywhere and Jongdae laughs at his father.

Yifan helps carry Jongdae through the packed airplane cabin when they are allowed to go. The sterwardesses are cooing at how cute Jongdae is, waving his little hand to every one that he meets. One of the sterwardess gives him chocolate when Joonmyeon is not looking, and Jongdae is pleading with his eyes for Yifan to not telling his father. Yifan puts one finger on his lips, expressing his silence. Jongdae whispers to him that he’ll share the chocolate with him too, and they both high five each other.

“What happened? Why are you guys giving high-five to each other?” Joonmyeon suddenly appears from beside them.

“Nothing.” Yifan and Jongdae answer and shake their head at the same time. Joonmyeon eyes them with suspicion. “By the way! We need to get to the immigration fast! Come on!” Yifan diverts the conversation to another topic and walks away first, with a giggling Jongdae still in his arm and a pouty Joonmyeon following him.

* * *

 

_[22:45]_

“Where are you guys staying?” Yifan asks after he puts all of Joonmyeon and Jongdae’s luggage inside the taxi. Yifans helps them book a taxi from the airport and Joonmyeon actually offers to ride the same taxi but Yifan rejects it. He has the company minibus that is already waiting for him and the other crew. The minibus will take him to his apartment building.

“We’re staying at the Disneyland Hotel.” Joonmyeon reads his note in his hands. Yifan nods and then opening the front car door to talk to the driver. When he’s done, he says thank you and close the door again before facing both Jongdae and Joonmyeon.

“I already told him where to go.” Yifan smiles proudly, “And told him to take the shortest way there and not making you guys go around the city. Tsk.”

Joonmyeon laughs, “They sometimes do that, do they?”

“You have no idea,” Yifan shakes his head. “So.. Is this where we say goodbye for the second time, again?”

Joonmyeon looks at his watch, “It’s getting late.. So I guess me and Jongdae have to go to the hotel quickly..”

_Yifan! It’s now or never!_

“Eum…” Yifan cuts in, and Joonmyeon looks up from his watch. “You mentioned before that you don’t know much about Hongkong and plan to just use your instinct…. Do… you want me to show you around?”

Joonmyeon’s eyes widen at Yifan’s words, surprised. “You’re not busy? You are helping us too much, Yifan.”

“Nope. My next shift will be next week, so I’m free for this three days ahead.” Yifan raises three of his fingers, “And like I said before, I don’t mind the company.”

The other seems to be thinking for a while before answering. “Well… We’re planning to go to the Disneyland tomorrow, you’re very welcomed to join if you want to. Jongdae will be really happy to know that too.”

Yifan squats down until he’s on the same eye level with Jongdae, “What do you think about that, little man? You want Uncle Yifan to be with you too to the Disneyland?”

“You can join us, Uncle? Really?!!!!” Jongdae screams excitedly as he runs forward to hug Yifan, almost sending him tumbling at the force. The little man tightens his hugs around Yifan for once before releasing it, going back to his dad with spring in his steps.

A phone is offered to Yifan and it’s from Joonmyeon, “Can I ask you for your number? I’ll tell you about the details for tomorrow later.” Yifan nods and accepts the phone happily before putting in his number, not forgetting to call it and turn it off once he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. Joonmyeon’s contact, check!

“I guess, I’ll see you guys tomorrow at Disneyland?” Yifan asks once again through the opened car window just before the taxi goes, peering inside to see at Jongdae nodding his head eagerly and shy Joonmyeon who is smiling. “I’ll text you about the details later.”

“I’ll wait for it. Have a safe trip to the hotel.” Yifan waves his hand once again to them before the taxi starts moving. He waits until the sight dissapears from his view. The sound of his phone beeping brings him out from his thoughts, and he reaches for his phone out to see a new message coming in.

 _‘Thank you so much for helping us a lot today._  
_Looking forward to meet you again tomorrow._  
_I hope we’ll have a good time._

_JM :)’_

_[22:53]_

\--“Critical Eleven” in the aviation world, refers to the critical three minutes after takeoff and the eight minutes before landing. That’s when accidents mostly happen. Applying this to the start for every relationship in life, the first three minutes is the first impression you’ll give to people. That’s when they decide they want to know you more, or just leave the conversation as it is. The last eight minutes, just before you say goodbye, that’s when they decide whether there’ll be a next time, or not.-- _  
_


End file.
